wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelyne
Evangelyne is one of the main characters of the Wakfu animated series. Amalia's long-suffering Crâ bodyguard and best friend, Evangelyne initially follows Yugo out of concern for Amalia, but soon becomes attached to the others as well. By far the most level-headed of the group, Eva helps keep her somewhat flighty compatriots grounded, and her archery is a force to be reckoned with. History Background Evangelyne is the bodyguard and lifelong friend of Amalia Sheran Sheram. Nothing else is known about her past before she became a lady in waiting for Amalia other than the fact that she was train in the way of archery, which is the primary weapons for Cra's. = Season 1 Evangeline appears with Amalia, in a small scene looking for a certain place to go. Ruel offers to show them the way for 5 kamas but she refuses. they are later seen in the forbidden forest around a small fire eating. Later being attacked by some sort of bug that turns people into trees. The twojoins Yugo and the others to travel to the forest in order to find out why. The group travels into the forest and meet an ancient living tree named Soft Oak. When the group returned to Yugo's village, Amalia was there to witness Master Nox's curse on Alibar and also the prophecy about Yugo's lineage. Upon hearing this the group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, the group arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. the old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougraloragran as the dragon sent the Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougraloragran as defeated in the battle, his wakfu retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. After figuring out what their objectives were the gang had to decided to separate, while Yugo and Adamai separated to find Grougraloragran 's Dofus egg. Amidala would head back to the Sadida Kingdom to warn her father and her kingdom that they were to be invaded by Nox and that the Tree of Life was endanger. When she returned to her home she encountered her brother Armand who had to temporary control of the kingdom while her father tended the Tree of Life. While she met with her brother she found he had an audience with Master Joris an emissary of Bounta. Whe she was reunited with her, she explained to him the current situation. But as they talked with her brother his abrasive behavior and his anger that she "abandoned" her kingdom ruined the reunion. After her brother battled Percedal and Eva's bow was destroyed both Amalia and Evangeline were confined to Amalia's room. They decided to find her father and the tree of life. They were later freed by Master Joris. When they tried to go the the Tree Of Life both her and Eva were trapped in a dream state by the tree. After being reunited with her father and trying to create a battle plan with her brother, Amalia was told the truth about the night that she left the kingdom her brother had supported her and told her father that this would help develop and overcome her mother death. Later Nox's invasion began in the Sadida Kingdom. During the invasion Amalia and Eva where able to reunite with Yugo and Sir Percidal the sight of Nox's destruction of the trees caused Amalia to tap into the Tree of Life's energy. Amalia also bore witness to the death and sacrifice of Sir Percidal after he sacrificed himself while trying to protect Eva from Razortime. Despiste the sacrifice a the battle ended up once side and ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of it's wakfu, turning Amalia and the Sadida race into trees in the process. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to acquire.Later Nox had started the invasion of the Sadida Kingdom, during the invasion Amalia and Eva where fighting against Nox's forces ended receiving help from Percidal who had returned, he would later reunite the other memembers of the brotherhood. During the battle the group realized Nox's true plan was build several zap portals to bring his fortress closer to the Tree of Life. He would go onto summon his newest warrior Razortime. During the battle with Razortime Sir Percidal died in battle after he sacrificed himself while trying to protect Eva from Razortime. Despite the sacrifice a the battle ended up once side and ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of it's wakfu, turning Amalia and the Sadida race into trees in the process. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to acquire. Unfortunately it didn't back far enough to before Sir Percidal's death. After the battled ended with Nox's failure and retreat the Brotherhood mourned the death of Sir Percidal as his remains had disappeared in battle. To honor of his strength and courage that he had showed in battle with his sacrifice the Kingdom of Sadida had build a statue of Percidal. Evangeline would also wrote a book dedicated Percidal's memory as it discussed his life and heroics in the battle with Nox. Season 2 At the beginning of season 2 Eva is shown sitting in front of Percidal's statue, grieving as she writes and illustrates the legendary story of Sir Percidal Triestepin and the fight with The brotherhood of Tofu vs.Nox. (More to be added) Personality Evangelyne, called Eva for short, is usually the most mature and level headed among her peers, partly due to her position as Amalia's personal bodyguard, a job she takes seriously. She is kind and loyal to her friends but is not afraid to be the disciplinarian so as to keep everyone in line, Leading to some of them calling her "boring" or "uptight". She is very brave, raising her bow against any opponent or enemy, but she knows when to retreat against something she cannot overcome. Physical Appearance Season 1 She has short blonde hair some of it put up. she has long ears, brightgreenn eyes and brownish gloves. she has a black outfit but arounf her neck is a brownish collar. she has a brown belt arount the small black dress. she carries a bow at all times and long brown boots. Season 2 She has blonde short hair with long ears, light green eyes and light skin. hHr outfit is black, with brownish boots with a brown bag to her side and she has gloved with the finger parts cut off of the gloves. Powers/Abilities *'Wakfu Enhanced Vision'- Eva can apparently concentrate her Wakfu to enable her to see over long distances and even through walls *'Physical Skills' - Eva is physically fit, nimble, and capable of acrobatic moves *'Master Archer' - Evangelyne is an archer with skill that can only be described as masterful, able to quickly aim and fire at several targets in quick succession. *'Magic Bow' - The bow Evangelyne wields is magic and generates energy arrows. She can generate arrows with different magical effects, such as: **Basic Energy Arrow - Made of yellow energy, this is Eva's most used type of arrow. It can act as a normal arrow or discharge an electric shock **Arrow of Ice - An arrow of blue energy that freezes targets upon impact. **Messenger Arrow **Signal Arrow - Seen in "The Black Crow", this arrow is composed of red energy and bursts like a firework when fired. **Flaming Arrow **Recall Arrow - This arrow launches towards a needed ally however far away and lands near them. The ally can be transported to where Eva fired the arrow by grabbing it before it disappears Relationships Amalia Evangelyne is Amalia's bodyguard who ran away with her when they were leaving the Sadida Kingdom. Amalia's tends to act like a spoiled princess when she is mad at Evangelyne and will sometimes ever command her to do what she says. Despite all this they have a good friendship and respect for one anothe, and Eva tends to act like an older sister to her. Sir Percedal At first she shows no attraction to Percedal at the beginning and is immune to his constant flirting. She often gets irritated at his inability to think before he acts. Though as time goes on the two develop a strong relationship; which steadily turns into a romantic one. Although the two disagree from time to time is is obvious that they still care deeply for one another. In the first OVA it is reavaled that they had two kids; Elely and Flopin. At the end of the third OVA they are shown getting married. Cleophee Yugo Ruel Category:Brotherhood of Tofu Category:Animated Series Category:Cra